


My Angel on Earth

by AprilLilypegasi



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Artist Reader, Cute, Love Confessions, Multi, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: Inspiration for a drawing strikes you as you stare at your crush, along with an idea of how to confess to her. What will she think when you hand her the drawing?





	My Angel on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys! Here's a little thing for Belgium's birthday today :D I hope you all enjoy :3
> 
> I don't own Hetalia  
> You belong to Belgium (if you wish ^^)

You smile as you lightly tap the eraser of your pencil against the blank paper, watching the girl in front of you. You’re mesmerized completely by the way that her emerald eyes have brightened, the Belgian baking something for the two of you to share.

Inspiration strikes almost instantly as you keep your gaze centered on her, finding something in the way that she looks so incredibly happy to be doing something so simple as baking for you amazingly beautiful. Your pencil traces sharp lines and curves, you only taking your eyes off of her to make sure the shapes are falling into place.

They are, of course, as you have been drawing your entire life and are pretty good at it if you do say so yourself. All your friends agree with that sentiment, so you don’t see anything wrong with being proud of your work. 

Bella starts humming something while you draw and you get lost in the simple, yet enchanting melody. You continue to draw the shapes that are turning into a beautiful drawing of the girl in front of you. 

When you’ve finished the outline, you reach in your bag for your colored pencils, not wanting to leave the work unfinished. You start shading in the soft blond of her hair when she turns around and gives you a knowing smile.

“Are you drawing me again, (Y/n)?” She asks teasingly, though you can hear a hint of her feeling flattered at your choice of subject.

A light blush spreads across your face and you just continue drawing, though she can tell that you are with the way that your eyes keep flickering up to her. She just smiles and walks over to you, trying to get a glance at the picture over your shoulder.

You instinctively hide it, holding up a hand, “Not until it’s finished.” She pouts half-heartedly, knowing how serious you are about not showing off a half-finished work. 

“Oh, alright…” Your lips quirk at the way she sounds like a pouting child who isn’t getting its way, but you know that she’s merely playing with you.

You’ve finished coloring in her hair, face, and limbs at this point, now coloring in the dress that you’ve drawn on her. You’ve only seen it on her once before but it was absolutely beautiful on her, bringing out the green in her eyes and making her look like an angel. Well, at least to you. 

She returns to her baking when it’s time and you start shading in the background, loving the way that this drawing has turned out. When you finish, you flip it over and sign a little message to her along with a little heart before smiling and setting your pencil down. 

You glance up then and watch her as she finishes making the dessert, setting it on two plates and bringing it over to you along with two glasses of milk. She smiles at you and your heart melts at just how sincerely happy she looks in this moment. 

You smile in return and she sits down in front of you, gesturing for you to begin eating. You shake your head and instead hand her the drawing, watching as her eyes light up further. She takes it from you carefully and finally looks at what you’ve been working on.

A gasp almost seems to spring from her throat unbidden and her hand comes up to cover her mouth, her eyes leaving the drawing to find yours. You smile a bit at the look of awe and appreciation in her eyes before gesturing that she should flip it over.

She does, tilting her head adorably, and her eyes widen when she reads the message you had jotted down. She sets the paper down and comes over to you, quickly wrapping you in her arms. You return the hug, chuckling a bit as you feel her smile into your shoulder. 

Your eyes widen when you feel tears but when she glances at you, you can tell that they’re happy ones as her eyes are sparkling like emeralds. You give a soft smile at her and she laughs softly, hugging you tighter.

“It’s absolutely beautiful, (Y/n)! Thank you so much… And as for your message...I love you too.” Your heart stutters as you hear that wonderful phrase in her accent and you grin at her, feeling an overwhelming joy unlike anything you’ve felt before.

You tighten your hold on her just a bit to convey how happy you are and she doesn’t seem to mind, instead snuggling closer into you. A soft touch brushes your cheek and you blush when you realize just how close she is to you.

She smiles at your expression before leaning in and kissing the tip of your nose, giggling when you go cross-eyed to look at her. You give a goofy smile in return before kissing her cheek, your smile softening as it causes her to giggle again in pure delight.

“Oh! The dessert!” She says a bit sheepishly and you nod a bit, gesturing for her to sit beside you as the two of you share the dessert that she was making, now cooled off enough to eat but still warm. 

The rest of the day is spent enjoying each other’s company and love, feeling as if nothing could be better for the two of you. Every so often you’ll think of the message that you wrote to her and smile, glad that it worked in order to confess your attraction to her and even find out that she reciprocates the feelings.

“My lovely Bella,  
You are my angel on earth  
Nothing else makes me happier than to see you smile  
So thank you for always making me happy.  
I love you, my angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
